Phobias
by Carolle Royale
Summary: 15# The biggest fear of all, is of fear itself. *3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I don't even own an iPhone. How the hell can GA belong to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

This story was previously posted under my other account (which I don't use anymore). I'm telling you this so I don't get acussed of plagiarism.I don't think the same person can copy their own work.

This will be a series of drabbles based on different Phobias. I'm warning you, some of them will be _very _random.

**Title:** Alliumphobia  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>MisakixTsubasa  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor  
><strong>Word Count<strong> : 1182  
>Anyways with that said, I hope you enjoy reading this :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>No matter how brave you may be, there's always that one fear which nags you all day and night.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alliumphobia<strong>

**-Carolle Royale**

"Get that thing off the damn table."

Tsubasa looks up from the table he's sitting at to see his best friend, Misaki glaring at him while carrying her lunch tray with both her hands. He's positive if the tray weren't there, her hands would be placed firmly on her hips. That's how he knows when he's in for a long lecture. He looks back at the sandwich he was eating and takes a large bite. An angry Misaki or not, he needs to eat his lunch. After all, the Middle School division only gets half an hour off for lunch –cruel yes, so he's got to make the best of it.

He swallows thoroughly before answering. "What thing?" he asks, confusion evident in his voice. He was careful not to put any of his mangas on the lunch table –Misaki simply _hates _them. Tsubasa had even tried to persuade her to read one some time ago, but that was a total disaster. It had ended up with him being used as a table- don't even ask.

"That thing." She says pointing at his Potato and Onion salad while she places her tray on the table. She doesn't sit down though.

Tsubasa frowns. "But I'm going to eat that."

"Well too bad. Just chuck it away."

"What no!" he exclaims while pulling the plate of salad towards him, "It's a really good side dish along with the sandwich."

Misaki lets out an agitated sigh, "It's bad for your health." She reprimands.

"The sandwich or the salad?"

She rolls her eyes, "The salad, duh! Do you know how many calories are in that?"

He lets out a laugh, "Are you saying that salads are bad for health?" he asks his voice incredulous.

"Yes."

He shakes his head, "You get wackier by the day, Harada."

"Don't you 'Harada' me, Andou." She bites out. "I'm telling you, that salad isn't any good!"

"You haven't even tried it," he scoffs, "Besides how can you go wrong with a Potato salad?"

She folds her arms across her chest. "Are you going to get rid of it, or not?"

He thinks for a while before answering, "Not a chance."

She scowls at him and then picks up her own tray, "Well you can sit by yourself today." And with that she turns around and heads towards another table.

"Misaki, wait!" he calls out after the pink-haired girl and somehow he manages to catch her wrist, "Don't be such a baby."

"Let go of me, Andou." She hisses menacingly well aware of the fact that many people around are watching them. There's nothing more amusing than the spats between Misaki Harada and Tsubasa Andou. But Misaki doesn't give a horse's tail about the other people, she just doesn't like to be man-handled. Heck, who the hell does?

He grins at her, "Well I will if you agree to sit with me."

"Well I'll agree to sit with you if you get rid of that stinking salad." She says with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Tsubasa frowns slightly. Damn, she had gotten the better of him!

"Come on Misaki," he tries once more, "I don't get why you're so keen on about me getting rid of the salad."

She merely gives him a look, "I just don't like how it looks, okay?"

"Then don't look at it."

"Or you can just throw it away." She counters.

"Throw it away? Have you gone mad, Misaki? Do you know how damn good that salad is?"

"Oh gosh Andou. Stop spazzing like a freakin fourteen year old girl."

"Well I'll stop if you just sit with me!"

"Ugh. Okay!" Misaki says quite annoyed, "I'll sit with you and your nasty salad."

Tsubasa grins at her, "Allow me," he says taking her tray from her hands and walking back towards their table. He places the tray down on the table and then proceeds to sit on his own chair.

Misaki sits down reluctantly and picks up her fork. "I can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"That I'm sitting at the same table with...with that _thing_."

Tsubasa merely rolls his eyes, "Who's being a fourteen year old girl, now?"

"I am fourteen you retard." Misaki says her eyes gleaming with laughter.

"Er..right," he says awkwardly. Damn, she had done it again! Suddenly he finds the apple pie on his tray very appealing (he hates apple pie). That doesn't go unnoticed by Misaki.

"No way!" she exclaims, "You're eating the apple pie!"

"Yeah," he says dully, "I am."

"Since when do you eat apple pie?" she asks genuinely curious.

"Since when were you scared of salads?"

"I am not," she states while stabbing her steak, "Scared of salads."

"Right." He says his expression quite amused, "You're not."

"Seriously!" Misaki exclaims, "I'm not! I mean, who the hell is scared of salads? It's not like it's going to make you fat or anything."

"Funny," Tsubasa drawls out lazily, "That totally contradicts your 'Do you know how many calories are in that?' point."

Misaki scrunches up her nose, "Well the salad you're eating is full of them."

"So you're concerned about my health?" he asks thoroughly amused with where the conversation has gone.

"Yeah totally," Misaki mutters, "I don't want a fat best friend. I mean who knows, you might even sit on me!"

"Sit on you?" Tsubasa asks while stuffing himself with his salad, "Seriously, Misaki?"

"Well yeah!" she exclaims like sitting on people is completely normal, "Fat people always sit on other people!"

"Tono isn't fat but he still sits on me." Tsubasa remarks dryly.

"Tono sits on you?" she raises an eyebrow.

He shrugs, "Well yeah."

"That's sad."

"You're scared of salads. That's even sadder."

"Am not!"

"Prove it." Tsubasa says with a massive grin plastered on his face.

Misaki rolls her eyes. "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Well," Tsubasa starts, "I'll just go tell Jinno who actually- "

"Ugh," she growls pushing her plate aside, "You're such a douche bag."

He smiles at her, "But I'm your most favourite douche bag."

She ignores that and reaches out for his salad. She takes a small piece of potato and puts it into her mouth. "There," she says wiping her mouth clean with a napkin, "I tried your stupid salad. Happy?"

"No."

She narrows her eyes at him, "What do you mean, no?"

"You didn't eat the onions." He observes.

She blanches. "I did."

"You did not."

"I did."

"Prove it."

"I'm not going to eat that disgusting thing again!"

Then suddenly it all clicks to him. "You're scared of onions, aren't you?"

She sniffs, "They are so bloody ghastly."

Tsubasa laughs. "Who would of thought that Misaki Harada, the girl with no fears has a phobia for onions?"

Misaki scowls. "Don't push it. I'll shove a whole onion down your throat."

"Ah," he says, "Well you forgot one thing ; the very sight of onions doesn't make me cringe."

She winces. "Haven't you ever wondered why only onions make us cry?"

Tsubasa looks confused. "Err-no. Why in the world would I bother thinking about something so trivial as that?"

"Well that's because onions are evil!" Misaki exclaims. "Don't you see? None of the other vegetables make you cry."

Tsubasa rolls his eyes. "Chill Misaki. That's because onions have some special sort of juice in them."

Misaki merely grunts.

"Oh stop moaning!" Tsubasa exclaims. "You're such a baby. Onions aren't evil."

Misaki shoots him a glare. "Well when the day onions take over the world, don't come running to me. I won't save you."

"That's because you'll be crouching in a corner, hiding." He remarks, while smirking.

Misaki narrows her eyes. "Do you want me to kick you in your most precious place?"

Tsubasa widens his eyes. "You wouldn't," he says. But somewhere back in his head, he knows she would. After all, this was Misaki Harada he was talking about. She was a tough cookie despite the whole onion issue.

"Try me."

* * *

><p><em>Alliumphobia- Fear of onionsgarlic _

If you're wondering where I got this bizzare idea from, here it is ; One of my friends back at school absolutely loathes onions. Seriously, she gets so nervous during lunch when she spots something onion related on our trays. It's quite hilarious really, the way she acts. She's the one who inspired me to write this :D

A review would be superb :D

**Carolle Royale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Ailurophobia  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>MikanxNatsume  
><strong>Word Count : <strong>850

* * *

><p><strong>Ailurophobia<strong>

**-Carolle Royale**

Mikan had never liked cats.

She simply loathed them. Sure, her friend Sumire was half cat, but at least she had a bit of dog in her too. If she were only cat, Mikan was sure she wouldn't have been friends with her. Harsh- but true. Mikan couldn't even stand the mere sights of cats. Whenever she saw one, she felt shivers creep up her spine. From the way they looked to the way they walked, freaked her out.

It was mostly because of the Lion King. Before she had ever watched that movie, Mikan didn't have any problems with cats. But after watching those Hyenas (she couldn't remember their names) she had freaked out whenever she saw a cat. They looked too much like those hyenas. Heck, she even thought everyone around her were hyenas and were out to get her. Her four year old brain was very creative.

So with that movie, Mikan concluded that cats (especially Hyenas) were evil.

So you really couldn't blame Mikan when she shrieked upon seeing a black cat trotting near her. That shriek had caused the cat to pause mid-walk. It lifted its head and met Mikan's gaze with its green eyes. Mikan gulped, she was going to have bad luck for a whole week now. That was what always happened to her whenever she saw a cat. The cat meowed at her and then moved forward. Instantly, Mikan backed away, taking a few steps behind her.

The cat purred at her and Mikan was absolutely positive she had seen it smirk. She laughed at herself, cats don't smirk!

But this one did.

"I'm going to peel off your flesh." The cat purred.

Mikan's back hit the trunk of a tree as she widened her eyes. Did this cat just talk to her?

"Did you just talk to me?" she asked, her voice quavering ever so slightly.

"Yes," the cat continued, "I'm talking to you. I'm going to push you off the cliff like I did to Mufasa."

"Scar?" Mikan whispered.

The cat merely bared its teeth before it sprang...right at her. Mikan squeezed her eyes shut and silently waited for the impact. But it never came.

She then opened her eyes tentatively.

"Natsume? Is that you?" she whispered. She couldn't see his face as he was standing with his back towards her. But she could tell that it was him, no one else carried themselves the way he did - the way he stood, so cocksure about his posture and abilities was something which couldn't be found in the boys at Alice Academy. He turned around swiftly and Mikan couldn't help but gasp.

On his face was a black mask.

A mask of a cat.

He was _the_ black cat.

She had known that of course, after all that was his alias. But she had never seen him this way before.

Mikan gulped. He looked too much like those Hyenas from 'The Lion King.'

"You shouldn't be out this late," he gruffly said, "that's not the only thing present here."

By 'that' he obviously meant the black cat Mikan had encountered before. She shivered, why was she here again? The Northern Woods was detested by many, including herself.

"Why are you here?" she asked, taking a step closer to him. Now they were only a feet apart from each other.

His eyes glinted under the mask he had donned. "I could ask you the same question."

She cringed.

_He looks exactly like Scar! Especially when he talks like that._

"Don't hurt me," she couldn't help but say. He had looked far too much alike Scar- the evil lion from 'The Lion King.'

Natsume frowned, "Why would I hurt you?"

"Because-" she sputtered shrinking away from him, "because you're a cat!"

"So?"

"Cats are bad!" she all but yelled out at him. "Why do you have a cat's mask anyways? Why can't it be a dog?"

"A dog?" he asked quirking his eyebrow. "You want me to be a dog?"

"Yes."

"Sorry Polka dots," he drawled out, "I can't be a dog. "

"How about a pig?"

Natsume blinked. Did she just say that? "A pig? Have you seriously gone mad?" he scoffed out while he shook his head slightly. A pig. Who the hell would be scared of a boy wearing a pig's mask?

Mikan scowled and then let out a sigh. "I don't like them."

Natsume didn't even bother asking what she didn't like. "Come here," he ordered.

"Go where?" she asked confused. Where did he want her to go?

"Here," he said once again and then pulled her towards him, engaging her into a hug. His hand went around her and she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

Mikan froze. What was going on? Why in the world was he doing this? But then she relaxed when she felt his hands drawing soothing circles on her back.

Maybe fear of cats wasn't that bad.

After all, she was with the Black Cat and she wasn't scared.

Not even close.

Not even a single bit.

Not even at all.

* * *

><p><em>Ailurophobia - Fear of catshyenas_

I got the last few lines from the movie '10 Things I hate about You.' It's from the poem that Kat wrote.

Reviews would be great :)

**Carolle Royale **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Coulrophobia  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor  
><strong>Pairings :<strong> NatsumexMikan aaaand Youichi! :D  
><strong>Word Count<strong> : 1590

* * *

><p><strong>Coulrophobia<strong>

**-Carolle Royale**

"I don't want the ugly hag to babysit me."

"Come on Youichi, you know I'm busy."

"Fine," the little boy bit out, "But you better get me something, Natsume."

Mikan's eyes nearly bulged out, the nerve of the kid! She couldn't believe he had called Natsume by his name without the traditional 'oni-san'. What was worse was the fact that Natsume merely grinned at Youichi. If he were any other little kid, they would've definitely gotten his trademark glare. Heck, even Mikan got those glares from him despite the fact that she was his girlfriend.

"Why am I doing this again?" Mikan asked frowning.

"Because you wanted those seven boxes of Halawon," he reminded her, "Which your two star salary cannot afford to buy."

"She's ugly _and _she's poor," Youichi snickered while eyeing Mikan figuratively, "And she's going to be fat soon by eating all that Halawon."

Her left eyebrow twitched. "Watch what you're saying pipsqueak. I might just push you into that Bouncy Ball House with all your little friends." She then grinned to herself. Now that was the perfect threat! Youichi despised the Bouncy Ball House, he even claimed that people peed in there. Mikan had laughed out loud at that, people peeing in a plastic ball pit? That was crazy! But then Koko had popped out of nowhere and had solemnly agreed, he said that the little kids did other things in there too...no wonder it smelt so disgusting in there.

"Hag," he muttered, a scowl embarking on his small features. At times like these, Mikan seriously wondered how he could be a mere 7 year old. Why he looked exactly like Natsume when he scowled like that! (minus the hair and height difference of course)

Mikan glared at Natsume, "You're supposed to be his mentor."

Natsume shrugged, "Well I told you, they need me."

Mikan snorted, "I don't see why you need to be a part of the Scary House, you can open one on your own. Besides you won't even need other people."

Natsume looked amused, "Well it's good to know that you think I'm intimidating."

"What about the kid I'm supposed to mentor?"

"Oh," he said casually, "I told Mouchu to take care of him."

"What?" Mikan shrieked out, "Mouchu? Are you insane? There's a reason why he didn't have anyone to mentor in the first place!"

Natsume shrugged, "Whatever."

"Whatever? You can't whatever me!" Mikan exclaimed, "What if that little boy gets lost? Or worse what if the little boy gets kidnapped?"

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Relax polka, Mouchu won't kill the kid."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're so stupid," he muttered not bothering to answer her question. "I have to go now, see you later You," he said ruffling the little boy's hair.

Mikan scowled at him, "You suck."

Natsume merely winked at her before saying, "Remember...halawon." With that he sauntered off towards the Scary house. Which left Mikan alone with Youichi.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?

Mikan narrowed her eyes at the small boy. How she wished she could wipe that silly smirk off his face. "You better watch what you're saying ,little kid."

Youichi snorted, "I'm almost the same height as you."

Mikan gasped. How dare he! She was clearly at least 4 inches taller than him! "Can't you see? Are you deaf?" She all but screeched. It was only after she said it, that she had realized what her mistake was. It was 'blind' not deaf. But the damage was already done.

Youichi doubled up in laughter, "Can't y-you see!Are you deaf?" he mimicked ,clutching his stomach, "You're even stupider than I thought! I'm going to go tell Natsume!"

With that he turned around and dashed out of Mikan's sight.

"Youichi come back!" Mikan screamed after the boy who was now lost in the crowd.

"Come and get me!" she heard him yelling back. She could tell that he was still laughing. With no other choice, Mikan ran after Youichi. It wasn't that hard to spot him in the crowd, his white hair stood out. She cursed silently to herself as she saw where he was headed, the Scary House.

There was a reason why Mikan didn't like Scary Houses. She wasn't scared of them, heavens no, she just found them very stupid. Why the hell would someone want to pay for getting frightened? It was utter nonsense if you asked Mikan.

Mikan wondered how Youichi had gotten inside, did he have money with him? She stopped by the ticket booth and dished out the money.

"Merry spookmas!" The boy at the ticket counter called out to her as Mikan made her way inside the Scary House.

She snorted slightly, spookmas? She'd never heard of that before. She muttered a small 'thanks' to the boy and stepped inside.

It was dark , which was totally expected. There was some sort of weird music in the background which reminded Mikan of Koko's weird CD's. He claimed that it was some sort of arousing music, of course that made no sense to Mikan. It didn't make any sense to anyone, actually.

"Youichi!" she called out as she pushed past a couple of cobwebs. Plastic cobwebs. Seriously. They would have to do better than _that._

She heard the faint thud of footsteps behind her. She twirled around expecting to see some sort of badly dressed Geisha (Sumire were saying that the Scary House Committee had planned to scare people by dressing up as Geisha's for the Alice Fesitval) trying to scare the wits out of her, but there was nothing.

Mikan frowned. She was sure she heard something. Maybe-

"Ahh!" She shrieked as she backed away. Someone had grabbed her ankle. "Who the hell did that?"

She could her faint laughter coming from her left. She narrowed her eyes.

_Youichi._

"What do you think you're doing?" Mikan asked him. He was leaning against the wall with a big grin plastered on his face.

Youichi smirked. "I'm obviously trying to scare you!"

Mikan grunted and then moved over to grab his shirt. "We're getting out of here, now."

He frowned, "I didn't know you were scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Then why do you want to go?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. Who was this kid to ask her all these stupid questions? "Just do as I say."

"What are yo-" Youichi started but then stopped. His eyes widened and his face become utterly pale. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Tell him to go away!"

Mikan blinked. "Tell who to go where?"

"Him!" Youichi pointed randomly behind her, his eyes still firmly shut.

Confused by his sudden outburst, Mikan looked over her shoulder. She wondered who had caused Youichi to suddenly become so scared.

A clown.

A clown with red curly hair and with a face so white (it was obviously painted)it nearly blinded Mikan. Bright red lipstick was sloppily applied to the clown's lips and under its eyes, purple bags were drawn. The clown had a few star shaped tattoos (she wasn't so sure what is was. Whoever the guy was, he certainly liked Tsubasa's star shaped tattoo) on his face and the outfit he wore was ridiculous. It was a pair of really baggy red hobo pants and with a black and red striped shirt. All in all, it was the perfect costume for a clown.

Mikan giggled as she saw the clown smirk at her. There was something about him that seemed strangely familiar...

And then it all clicked. "Natsume!" She grinned triumphantly, "Oh gods. I can't believe you're dressed up as a clown!"

Natsume – the clown grunted. "Better this than a Geisha."

Mikan threw her head back as she laughed. This was absolutely priceless! She should've brought her camera along with her.

"What's up with Youichi?" Natsume asked as he walked over to where Youichi was currently hiding (behind Mikan). He frowned slightly as he saw Youichi cower away from him. "All right there, Youch?"

Youichi squeezed his eyes shut. "It's the clown from It!"

"I think he's scared of you." Mikan provided helpfully.

Natsume shot her a glare. "You think?"

Mikan shrugged. "Well it is a Scary House after all..."

Natsume shot her another reproachful look before turning back to Youchi once again. "It's all right, Youichi. It's just me."

"Na-natsume?" Youichi whispered as he opened his eyes slowly.

"The one and only."

Youchi grinned and then darted towards Natsume. "I have to tell you something!" Youichi declared before whispering something into Natsume's ears.

Mikan wondered what he was telling Natsume but then shrugged it off. It was probably something like 'I kicked a puppy and I felt proud!'

Natsume snickered slightly before patting Youichi on the back.

Mikan grinned grimly to herself. She was right. It _was _probably something on those terms.

"Come on, Polka dots, let's go." Natsume said as he hauled Youichi up on his shoulders. It looked rather queer, a clown giving a piggy-back ride to a little boy.

"Polka dots?" Mikan confirmed disbelief marking her features. It had been ages since he had called her that. She thought he had matured but apparently he hadn't.

Natsume merely rolled his crimson eyes at her, which was actually pretty scary considering the fact that he was dressed up as a clown and all. "Can't you hear? Are you blind?"

That immediately caused Youichi to burst out in a fit of giggles accompanied by Natsume's throaty chuckles.

Trust them to make fun of her momentary lapse of English vocabulary.

* * *

><p><em>Coulrophobia - Fear of clowns <em>

A boy in my class claims that if you're blind, you cannot hear. And vice versa. So kudos goes to him for coming up with that crack line :)

Clowns are creepy. 'Nuff said.

**Carolle Royale**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**Arithmophobia  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>KokoxSumire  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor/Romance  
><strong>Word Count : <strong>1094

* * *

><p><strong>Arithmophobia<strong>

**~(*)~**

Fridays are supposed to be fun, Koko mused to himself as he glanced dejectedly at the books spread across the table. How had he gotten himself into this? It's not as if he didn't pay attention in Math, he did. In fact he listened so intently that it scared the wits out of him. But still, he failed in Maths every single bloody time.

It was probably because of all those numbers. Koko loathed numbers. They sucked to the core. That's why he was practically flunking Physics too now (because once you reach highschool, even Science is full of numbers) Hence he was currently sitting at a deserted corner in Taki's restaurant, which surprisingly was empty for a Friday night. He would've just stayed at his own dorm, but Kitsuneme was being a total jack-ass.

So why was he doing Math homework (Trigonometry to be exact) on a Friday night at a restaurant?

Well the answer was this : Jinno.

Yes, that stupid excuse of a teacher had threatened Koko.

"What's this Koko?"Jinno had all but yelled as he flung down Koko's test paper onto the desk. This had caused everyone to stop their chit-chat and to look at whom Jinno was addressing. It was not only Mikan who get yelled by him.

Koko had grinned at him sheepishly, "My test paper, sir?"

Jinno had frowned, "If I see this ridiculous number once more, I swear I'll kick you out of the equation!"

That of course made no sense whatsoever to Koko. How the hell would Jinno kick him out of the equation? That was utter bollocks. Koko wasn't a number to just kick out of the problem.

"I have...Arithmophobia sir." Was the first thing that came into Koko's mind. (Koko is quite good at English you see, he merely sucks in Maths and Physics)

Jinno merely blinked, "I want you to solve all those 40 questions in the R.D Smith Textbook."

Koko had widened his eyes, "But sir!" he gasped out, "That will take me hours!"

"Well let's just hope you can do all-nighters," was what Jinno had said, "I want to see it on my desk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, sir."

Jinno had smirked. "I know."

So this is why Koko was currently sitting with a bunch of textbooks, (just one actually) and his maths notebook. He bit his lip as he looked at the problem.

_Sec 60 + Tan 30 =...?_

Koko groaned, man he hated this so damn much! It's one thing to know your multiplication tables but it's totally another to know about the different values of Theta. Was he ever going to become like Pythagoras? Hell no! So why in the world did he even have to know about all this?

He frowned as he leant back onto the seat. Maybe he was scared of numbers. That would explain the whole thing, he used to fail in Math in second grade too. That's got to mean something.

"May I take your order?"

Koko looked up to see a girl, probably about his age holding an order pad. She had the Taki's uniform on which clearly stated that she worked here. But Koko had never seen her before and he was pretty much a regular customer (except on those days when he had remedial Math classes- urgh yes, maths for the failures.) Her hair was green which although would've looked completely horrid on someone else, worked perfectly with the girl.

He sighed lightly. Like he'd ever get a chance to actually talk with her. He had to escape the wrath of Math first. Trust Math to get in the way.

"One cup of cappuccino, please."

The girl scribbled the order down, "Anything else?"

'You' was what he wanted to say but obviously he refrained from saying so. Instead he merely gave her a 'no thanks. That's it,' and started doing Math. The waiteress flashed him a smile before heading back to the kitchen to give the order.

She came back after a couple of minutes to see Koko clutching his hair and groaning.

"Are you all right?" she asked placing the cup of cappuccino down on the table, "I've got your order."

"Oh good," Koko muttered grabbing the cup. He finished the whole thing in one go.

She widened her eyes, "You must've been thirsty."

Koko placed the cup back onto the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Yeah," he said, "I was."

"So, what are you working on?" she asked him peering over his shoulder to look at the problems he had written down.

"Trig," he muttered gloomily.

She laughed, the sound was like the murmur of a wind chime. "That's so easy!"

"Easy? My arse."

"Well it is! You just must be stupid."

Koko frowned. Great. Now the girl whom he remotely liked (what? She had good hair and a nice laugh) called him stupid.

_Screw you Math!_

"Well then why don't you do it for me?" he asked slyly.

She paused, "Do it for you? I'm working right now."

Koko shrugged, "Come on. Since you said it was so easy..."

She thought for a while, "Okay," she finally said, "I've got nothing to loose."

With that she grabbed the chair in front of him and sat down. Koko watched as the girl quickly read each question and wrote down the solution swiftly. She was actually quite good at it. She then looked up and gave him a small smirk.

"Here," she handed him the notebook, "Twenty questions down."

"Thanks," Koko said awestruck by the fact that she had managed to finish all those twenty questions in just 15 minutes.

She gave him one last smile before she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Koko looked at the notebook.

There in the corner of the page she had written :

_704-864-7279_

_Sumire._

Koko smiled.

He was starting to like numbers all right.

* * *

><p><em>Arithmophobia-Fear of numbers<em>

Sadly I can't say the same thing. My Maths Mock Exam is in 5 days and I haven't started _studying_ yet (Most of my friends are on their second round of revision sdajfhbdfbdhfb.) Okay I think I should go start. (dies)

So don't forget to review! :)

**Carolle Royale**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Arachibutyrophobia  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Mikan  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor. Slight crack. Beware of OOC-ness  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1659

* * *

><p><strong>Arachibutyrophobia<strong>

**~(*)~**

Most students of the Alice Academy would consider this ( the brutal nature of the PE teachers) kind of behaviour as normal. After all, their PE teachers were just probably random people Principal Kounji had met begging on the streets- well not begging per say, but something on those lines. It really was quite normal when they (the PE teachers)all huddled in a group ( while all the students were lined up for PE in the field) and started whispering amongst themselves. Then one of them, probably Bobby (Mikan wasn't sure what his name was)would peer over his shoulder and snicker before calling out some poor kid's name and declare that he or she would have to run two whole rounds of the soccer field (it's huge). Sometimes they'd even pick a person to make fun of in front of the whole grade. For a school which was against bullying, the PE teachers sure had loads to learn.

So it was completely normal and sickeningly ordinary ( yes, the students of the Alice Academy witness this almost every day) when the PE teachers would call out a random girl and tell her to jog two rounds. However it was definitely not normal when they called out Mikan Sakura and demanded that she run – not two but five rounds.

"But sir!" Mikan nearly wailed as she stood in front of the whole grade and right under the eye-blinding Sun, "I haven't done anything!"

One of them –the one Mikan had dubbed as Bobby, snorted. "You were moving your mouth."

"Yeah," another one piped in, "Don't you know the rules Sakura? No chewing gum in class."

Mikan eyed the woman with distaste. She was wearing black track pants with a white t-shirt. In fact all of them ( six to be precise) were wearing the exact same thing. Mikan had noticed that ages ago. It was sort of like a caste hierarchy system in Alice Academy. The Principal and those directly under him wore designer clothes which included suits, tailored blouses and the such. The normal teachers, like the subject teachers wore normal clothes- jeans, sweaters, skirts and the like. And then came the PE teachers who wore black tracks and white t-shirts. It was quite funny really, how there was discrimination even amongst the teachers who claimed that none of the students should stereo-type another student.

_What utter load of bullocks. They follow a freakin clothes caste system themselves!_

"I wasn't chewing gum." Mikan allowed herself to say. What she really wanted to say was 'Shut up you stupid bottom feeder! I wasn't chewing gum! Plus this isn't even class.' The bottom feeder part was true, the PE teachers were down in terms of etiquette and class. Hence they were PE teachers.

The woman sneered. "Then why was your mouth opening?"

"Because I was yawning!"

That caused a bunch of people behind Mikan to snicker. Which totally pissed off the PE teachers. They didn't like getting laughed at. In fact they didn't like any type of laughing coming from the students. They preferred prolonged wails and moans.

Sadists, you see.

"That's enough, Sakura." Bobby drawled out as he folded his arms across his chest. Naturally the other PE teachers decided to do that (fold their arms) at the same time as Bobby.

"But it's true sir!" Mikan insisted. "There's no way I'm going to run. I didn't do anything wrong."

There was a collective gasp followed by a string of murmurs. Nobody ever said that to the PE teachers, well not to their face at least. No one would ever risk having to run extra rounds.

Bobby's left eye twitched as he sent a glare towards the rest of the students, "Quiet!" He ordered, shoving his hands into his pockets (the other PE teachers did the same).

Nobody even bothered paying attention to him. They were all too busy talking about important things like how Mikan Sakura said no to running rounds.

"I'm going to take away your PE class!" Bobby tried once again.

No response.

"Such stupid students."

Immediately there was silence. Mikan gulped silently as she looked up a bit to see Persona standing with his hands on the railing of the podium. Mikan knew why he stood there, it probably made him feel so much taller than the rest of the people, being the Leader of the PE teachers and all.

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Yes they are. What punishment should we give them?"

Persona smirked and then raised his hand to point at Mikan. "What is she doing here?"

"She was chewing bubble gum," said the teacher with spiky green hair.

Mikan made a face at him which of course did not go unnoticed by Persona.

"It's rude to make faces, please."

She could hear Anna and Nonoko giggling behind her. It was hilarious how Persona always for some weird reason said 'please' behind each and every sentence. But Mikan couldn't laugh no matter how funny or absurd it was. Persona would surely make her run twenty rounds if she did. So she did what anyone else would to surprises their laughter. She looked down at her shoes.

"It's rude to look at your shoes when a teacher is speaking to you, please." Persona said in a clipped tone. If it weren't for the 'please' at the end, Mikan was sure he would sounded way more serious than he was now.

Mikan merely mumbled a 'sorry'.

That did not make Persona happy. He couldn't just let a student get away with a measly 'sorry'. The student had to pay for his mistake (in this case, looking at your shoes.)

"Empty your pockets, please!" Persona barked out.

Mikan paled. Oh no! He was doing the pocket search! Last time they had done a pocket and bag search. It was complete torture. The PE teachers randomly came in their Geography class one day and demanded that everyone open up their bags for inspection. It was a total disrespect for privacy, if you asked Mikan. But they had no choice. Word had got out that it was someone's birthday and the PE teachers were after the cake (and the electronics. See? They actually _are _beggars) Wearily, Mikan dumped out all what she had in her pocket which included a ruler, an eraser, two pens, a paperclip and a peanut butter chewy bar.

Bobby picked up all the items and handed them over to Persona who looked at them with interest. His eyes lost its amusement as he poked through Mikan's belongings.

Mikan smirked. Ha! She knew there was nothing worth taking! Except for the chewy bar...

Persona's eyes lit up as he saw the chewy bar. He handed all the rest of the stuff back at Bobby who gave it to Mikan.

"Snacks in PE?" Persona asked mockingly. "I told you, you're not allowed to eat, please."

"No you didn't. You said we could eat, but not in front of you." Someone from the crowd yelled. It was probably Koko, Mikan figured. Who else would say something like that to Persona?

Persona swiftly ignored that comment and proceeded to open the bar. "Since you've broken the rules, I'm going to eat your bar."

Mikan sighed. Oh great. Now Persona was going to eat her only snack for the day. Lunch was several hours later and Mikan knew she was going to be absolutely ravenous by then.

"Go ahead," she mumbled wearily.

Persona smirked and then brought the bar to his mouth and then took a few bites. After chewing for a few seconds he dropped the bar and widened his eyes.

"Sakura!" He yelled out, "You didn't tell me that this thing sticks to the roof of your mouth, please!"

Mikan looked flabbergasted. What in the world was he talking about?

"What?" she asked. She noticed that many people were sitting down on the grass. She didn't blame them, she'd probably be doing that too if she weren't called out. Persona didn't even notice all of them sitting, normally he would've but today was a special case.

"The bar!" He barked out, "You didn't tell me that this would happen, please!"

Mikan had no idea what he was talking about.

"Umm.."

"See this!" Persona opened his mouth wide, "You got this disgusting thing stuck on my mouth!"

Huh?

"Sir," Mikan started. "I didn't do anything. I swear."

"Lies, please!" He yelled back at her while shooing Bobby away who was trying to help him. Apparently Bobby had offered to scrub away whatever was in his mouth. "Don't talk back to me!"

"Well I-"

"Out! Go do thirty rounds, Sakura, please!"

Mikan froze. Thirty rounds? Had he gone absolutely mad? Did he think just because he had said 'please' she'd do what he said.

The spiky haired teacher raised an eyebrow, "Only thirty? How about forty?"

Persona nodded approvingly, "Good idea Shiji. Go do forty rounds, please!"

**~(*)~**

Mikan was panting by the time she had reached her Chemistry class. She couldn't believe she had somehow managed to do all forty rounds (she walked most of the times). She shook her head. To think this was all the peanut butter chewy bar's fault.

_...**T**o **b**e **C**o**n**ti**n**u**e**d..._

* * *

><p><strong>Arachibutyrophobia<strong>- _Fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth._

The PE teachers at my school are like that -_-

But the phobia...yes it is _very_ random. I warned y'all before :P

How about a review? :)

**Carolle Royale**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Plagiariphobia  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>SumirexKoko  
><strong>Words: <strong>1454

* * *

><p><strong>Plagiariphobia<strong>

**~(*)~**

The loud shriek Koko heard from his two star dorm was enough for him to tear his eyes away from the computer screen (he was watching How I Met Your Mother) and bolt right out of his room. He dashed down the hallways and out of the building and headed towards the Gardens. He could bet on anything that it was Sumire who had shrieked, no one else in Alice Academy had a shriek which sounded so shrill and typically Sumire-like. Perhaps the exception being Wakako, but they were both basically twins, Koko concluded, so it wouldn't be that surprising. Well maybe it would be but that was beside the point. Sumire was in trouble and Koko knew that he would have to help her, it wasn't an obligation – he didn't have to per say. But he _wanted_ to, she was the girl of his dreams after all.

He found her under a Sakura tree (What? Natsume and Mikan don't own all the Sakura trees in the Academy, it belongs to the other students as much as it belongs to them)with her eyes glued to her laptop which was perched securely upon her knees. She didn't even hear him approaching, she was too busy typing with ferocity, for what reason, Koko couldn't comprehend. It was only until Koko had poked her arm that Sumire had noticed he was even there.

"Go away, Koko." Sumire groaned as she brought her hands to cover her face. "I'm not in the mood to handle your retarded jokes right now."

Koko frowned at that. His jokes were not retarded, they were actually quite funny unlike Kitsune-me's. Now _his_ jokeswere lame. But Koko decided to suppress the inner demon inside him which very much demanded him to say something on the terms of what Sumire would classify as 'retarded.' So instead of breaking the ice with his usual banter, Koko decided to try another tactic. The simple truth. "What's wrong, Permy?"

Sumire merely shot him a glare before her eyes made way back to the bright screen in front of her. Her hands sprawled across the keyboard, typing furiously. Curious to what she was typing, Koko peered over her shoulder. He snickered when he saw the familiar blue logo.

"Seriously, is all this over fanfiction?" He asked her, trying very hard not to laugh. To think he thought something very serious had happened! It was probably something really stupid. He had heard Sumire complain numerous times about how people had the audacity to favourite her story without reviewing. People putting her story on Story alert (or something like that, Koko wasn't sure with the terms)she could sort of understand, it probably (Sumire's words not Koko's) meant that they were interested in the story and would review when the plot would be at its peak. But favouriting on the other hand was not acceptable – at least not if you hadn't reviewed the story.

Sumire shot him another glare. "Yes. It is."

Koko rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Perms. It's just fanfiction."

Sumire did not even bat an eyelash. "You like Soccer don't you?"

Koko grinned. "You know I love it."

"Come on Koko," she said repeating his earlier phrase, "It's just soccer."

"Well it's not like I was the one yelling because of something soccer related." He remarked dryly. That earned him another glare accompanied by a shove.

"Didn't I tell you to sod off?" She asked irritated, "Just go away and let me live in agony."

He cocked his head to the side. "Agony? Isn't it supposed to be 'peace'?"

"Go die."

"Hey," he started, "Did someone flame you or something?"

"Oh, I wish." Sumire sighed. "That would've been much better."

"But aren't flames like really bad?" he asked. Wasn't it only last week when she had come sullenly to his room and had declared that she had officially gotten her first flame and that she'd never write on fanfiction ever again? Well the flamer was a hypocrite. She accused Sumire of having horrible grammar when she herself didn't know the difference between the usage of 'their' and 'they're'. Koko had pointed that out when she had shown him the flame and Sumire had immediately lost that glum and sad look and dashed off to her room saying that she had a fabulous idea for a one-shot.

"Well yes, they are bad. But at least they're not this," she pointed at her screen.

Koko quickly read the first few paragraphs and then his eyes widened with recognition. "Isn't that the prompt I gave you? The acids and bases one."

Sumire sniffed. "Yes it is."

Koko scratched his head, "Why did you change your penname? I liked the other one, this one seems so childish."

Sumire let out an exasperated breathe, "That isn't my penname you dolt!"

Then it dawned upon him, "You've been plagiarised!" he exclaimed his eyes widening with disbelief. She had told him that it had happened to many authors in fanfiction but she never thought that it'd happen to her someday.

"Yes!" Sumire moaned. "I feel like a piece of crap."

"Well imitation is the best sort of flattery."

She narrowed her eyes. "This is what I mean when I say your jokes are retarded."

He laughed sheepishly. "Well you should totally flame her story then!"

Sumire bit her lip, "Well I inboxed her saying that she should remove the story immediately and I've posted about this on my tumblr and twitter."

"On tumblr? Seriously?"

Sumire shrugged, "What? I have followers there. Plus I don't want other people to face the same problem as me."

"So what are you going to do? Tell all your fanfiction buddies to send that girl hate mail and stuff?"

Her eyes gleamed. "I hadn't thought of that before! Thanks!"

Koko smiled. "Anytime."

Sumire sighed as she looked at the sunset. It was nearly twilight. "I never thought that my worst fear would come true. I mean this is so disgusting. Passing someone else's work as your own. These people should go to jail!"

"I'll make an account and I"ll flame her so many times and send her hate messages that she'll be afraid to ever sign into fanfiction in the first place. Infact I'll even crack some of those retarded jokes! She'll probably be more afraid of my jokes than the flames."

Sumire laughed at that. "You're the best Koko."

Koko grinned. He had been waiting to hear that for a long time now.

* * *

><p><em>Hey you! Hatol Kabu Filmstar chick 01203. How dare you plagiarize Sumire7613's work! Do you have no sense of decency at all? I mean come on man(or woman, I don't care all you plagiarizers have no gender for me. You possibly can't be human, now can you?) what the hell. Do you want me to report you to the fanfiction police? I know them, in fact they live right down the lane. But dude, seriously. Get a life. It's not that hard. Yeah sure you probably won't have an amazing life as mine ( with the video games, HIMYM, soccer and stuff) but at least you can have an okay-ish life which does not include stealing other people's creative writing. Do you want me to give you a prompt? I can do that, at least that way you won't go around stealing other people's ideas and making it your own. So for your prompt, I want you to write about 'copy cats. How does that sound, hm? Quite easy isn't it? For you at least, so now go write about that! And seriously, delete all the stories you've got here. Not only did you copy one author's work, but also six others. What the hell! Did you seriously think that no one would notice? Okay wow I just realized I wrote like a whole paragraph! Gah you suck, man. See what you made me do! I accidently closed my curcica tab for 'How I met Your Mother'! Wow I'm so pissed at you. Not only because of what you did to Sumire7613 but also because you made me waste 10 minutes of my life typing this to you. So dude, go die in a hole. But before that, write that prompt! So then you can die knowing that you've written at least one story by yourself.<em>

_Sincerely, _

_Sumire7613'sbf_

_P.S This is a flame. (hahahaahah jk wait-is this a flame? I'm not sure, this is my first time on fanfiction you see.)_

_P.S.S Don't forget to write that prompt! (I put you on author alert, that way I'll get to know if you copy another of Sumire7613's work. Muahahahhaha)_

_P.S.S You made me waste 20 minutes of my life._

_P.S.S.S You suck._

* * *

><p><em>Plagiariphobia- Fear of getting plagiarised<em>

Plagiarism is awful, so please refrain from stealing another person's works. Just be creative, surely you'll think of something on your own :)

Anyone wants me to do a certain phobia? Just PM your idea :)

**Carolle Royale**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Acrophobia  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Misaki and Tsubasa

* * *

><p><strong>Acrophobia<strong>

**~(*)~**

Sometimes she really needed things like this to keep her sane –which was quite ironic because what she was about to do was pretty _in_sane. She honestly didn't know why she was doing this. Heck she didn't even know _how_ he had managed to get her here in the first place.

"_You really need to do something fun in your life."_

_A glare. "Who says I don't?"_

_He grinned. "Your idea of fun is painting your nails wacky colours and trying out different types of clothes. That's not fun,it's girly."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I am a girl, moron. What do you expect me to do? Sing the theme song of Kick Buttowski while shoving a plate full of blackjacks into my mouth? Or do you think I'd jump off of walls?"_

_That was meant to be sarcastic. But of course Tsubasa took it seriously. His eyes gleamed with amusement. "I know what we're going to do today!"_

_She scoffed slightly. "We have school today, you dipshit."_

_A frown. "Well we can hang out tomorrow!"_

"_Tomorrow is a-"_

"_Saturday." He finished for her with a small smile on his face. "And don't give me all that bull about you being a late riser. That's Amane. We all know that you can't sleep past 9."_

"_I have to do my homework." She said quickly._

_Now it was his turn to scoff. "You're ahead of the whole freakin' class. So stop trying to wiggle out of this one."_

_Misaki sighed. "Okay. Fine. But no texting me at midnight."_

_He grinned. "And you can't chicken out."_

"_Deal."_

Misaki groaned. Okay fine, so she _did_ remember how he had gotten her to be awake before 7 on a Saturday morning but, that did not explain why she was sitting on a bench and waiting for him at this ungodly hour. It was not even 6 yet! Misaki scowled as she glared up at the sky. The sun had yet to rise, it was _that_ early. After sitting on the bench for a couple of more minutes, Misaki decided to leave. It wasn't her fault that the idiot didn't show up on time. Misaki was pissed and not just because of waiting, she was pissed because Tsubasa had texted her at 12.01 telling-no rather, demanding her to be awake and down by the park by 5.45. She clearly told him _not _to text her at midnight, but no, he just _had _to go and do exactly that.

When she texted him back, he replied and said that it was technically a minute past midnight.

How was she to argue with logic like that?

Just as she was about to get up from the wrenched bench, she spotted Tsubasa around the corner, he was jogging.

He grinned as he stopped right in front of her. He seemed out of breathe.

That caused her left eyebrow to twitch. The nerve of the boy! She couldn't believe he was smiling at her!

"You made me wait for twenty minutes." Misaki all but growled.

Tsubasa brought his hands up as if surrendering and said, "It's not my fault my mom happens to be an early riser."

"Well no one told you to sneak out so early!"

"But what fun would that be?"

"Fun-shcum." She muttered while folding her arms across her chest. She noticed water droplets, more like sweat droplets dripping down from his hair. "Did you seriously sweat that much?" She asked as she mentally calculated the distance from his house to the park. It was actually less than the distance from hers. So either Tsubasa had a weird sweat issue or he took a detour.

Tsubasa shook his head. "Sweat? Are you stupid? My house is like what, 5 minutes away. Why in the world would I sweat so much?"

Misaki snorted, "Because you're a pig."

"Pigs don't sweat." He deadpanned.

She felt like screaming. "Fine then, if that isn't sweat, then what in the world is it?"

"Oh," Tsubasa said easily. "I took a shower before coming."

Now she actually screamed. "What?" She howled out. "I cannot believe you! You took a shower? What happened to the whole 'my mom is an early riser' thing, huh? I bet she's wondering why you woke up so early just to take a shower!"

Tsubasa looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you telling me that you didn't take a shower?"

She was on the verge of killing him. "That," she hissed, "-is beside the point. You could've told me that you'd be late! I mean I was waiting here for more than twenty minutes! I thought you had slept in or something, but no, you were taking a stupid shower with hot water while I was freezing my ass off over here."

"Hey!" Tsubasa protested. "I don't like hot water. Cold showers are the boss."

She widened her eyes in disbelief. "No way. You seriously don't take cold showers, do you?"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Why would I lie? You should try taking a cold shower in the morning, it helps you feel wide awake."

"No thanks," she said. "I'll pass."

Tsubasa frowned slightly. "Are you sure? I mean you're so grumpy in the morning I think it'll be a good idea if you take cold-"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to take a shower in ice cold water."

"-shower in the mornings. You'd look less like the Grinch and maybe-"

"Grinch? What the hell! I do NOT look like the Grinch!"

"-you'd be more pleasant to talk to."

She scowled. "If you're just going to call me names, I'm going." She turned around to leave.

"Wait!" he called out, grabbing her wrist. Misaki shivered at the touch, it was like a spark of electricity. "Don't go. I have to show you something."

Misaki shook her head ever so slightly. What in the world was_ that_?

She sighed. "Only if you quit being so damn annoying."

He cracked a grin. "Aye aye ma'am."

She could've sworn she felt something lunge in her stomach. But being the sensible girl that she is, Misaki ignored it.

**~(*)~**

"No way."

Tsubasa's grin was blinding her eyes. His teeth were far too white for her liking. "Yes way."

"You've got to be kidding me."

He shook his head. "I'm serious. There's this cool resort type thing down there."

"So you expect me to jump over this wall?" Misaki exclaimed with rage pulsing through her veins. "Do you want me to die?"

"No," Tsubasa quickly put in. "I don't want you to die. I just want you to have a good time."

"I would've been having a good time if I was fast asleep in my bed." Misaki hissed as she blew her pink hair out of her face. Damn him! When she had joked about jumping over walls, she hadn't really thought they were going to do the exact same thing. "I'd rather sing the theme song of Kick Buttoski while stuffing my face with blackjacks than do _this_."

Tsubasa looked hurt. "You clearly said that you wanted to do this."

She shot him one last look before groaning. "Okay fine." She said defeated. "I'll do this crazy suicidal thing of yours."

He grinned and then moved over to sit on the wall. "Ready?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ready."

And that's when she noticed just how high they were. The fall had to be at least eight feet and at the bottom there was _mud_. So even if she did jump, she'd be covered in slimy sticky _brown mud_.There was no way she was going to jump down _that._

"I am NOT jumping!"

Tsubasa frowned. "Why not?"

"Are you mad?" She screeched while gripping the wall securely with her hands, "First off, I'm scared of heights and there's bloody mud down there!"

Tsubasa made a face. "Mud can't be bloody."

Misaki sighed exasperatedly. "You know what I meant."

A smirk flitted across his face. "So you're not going to jump?"

"Yup."

"So you are going to jump?"

"What? No!"

"Too late now." He grinned and before she even knew what he was planning to do, Tsubasa shoved her right off the edge.

And down she went.

Smack into the mud.

"ANDOU!"

**~(*)~**

"What in the world am I going to tell my mom now?"

Misaki shrugged as she wiped off the mud from her face with the back of her hand. "It's your fault for pushing me in the first place."

"Well I didn't know that you would start a mud fight!" He countered as he shook his head vigorously. "Man, I've got mud in my ear!"

"Well that's what you get for waking me up early in the morning." Misaki said while grinning.

And perhaps singing the theme song of Kick Buttowski while shoving a plate full of blackjacks into her mouth wouldn't have been as much fun as this.

_Perhaps._

* * *

><p><em>Acrophobia- Fear of heights<em>

I'm in the mood to write angst. Or horror. So the next one-shot won't be funny, well most probably not.

Reviews are very much appreciated :D

**CR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : **Autophobia  
><strong>Genre : <strong>Angst  
><strong>Pairing : <strong>Persona centric

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Special thanks goes to my friend, Alexxis T. Swan for beta-ing this for me :) She's amazing. You should really go check out her stories, you won't regret it. Also this is the first time I wrote in 2nd person, so please give me your feedback :D

* * *

><p><strong>Autophobia<strong>

**~(*)~**

You look in the mirror and all you see is that awful black mask you're doomed to wear for the rest of eternity. It covers your whole face, leaving only your eyes to be seen by the rest of the world. You don't like it; it makes you look like a monster. But that doesn't matter. You _already_ are a monster.

You clench your fists and grit your teeth. You never wanted to be a monster. You never wanted to have this Alice. You never wanted to kill him, the one person who had seen light in you. But you did. And there's nothing you can do about it now.

You remember those days from years ago, when you used to wait eagerly in that dark room. You grew fond of the room, a fact that now disgusts you. But only because he'd visit you. You remember his bright smile and his kind words. You remember the stories he'd tell you, about the outside world and how lucky you were that you didn't have to deal with all the annoying people out there. You knew the only reason why he said that was because he didn't want you to feel depressed. Your parents had abandoned you and you were cursed, you didn't have faith in anything or anyone.

But you believed him; you actually didn't mind staying in that room as long as it meant that he'd visit you. Everything had changed when Kuoniji told you the truth, or what you had thought to be the truth at that time. You grew furious, white hot rage pulsed through your veins. How dare he! It turned out that the person whom you trusted the most was the sole reason why you were locked up in the dungeons!

Filled with hatred, you had shut yourself up and had re-enforced all the barriers. You didn't talk. Not even to him-hell there wasn't anyone else to talk to in the first place, just him. He was persistent, simply couldn't take no for an answer. He kept coming day after day, night after night. And at last you cracked.

You yelled at him, called him foul names. You even spat on his shoes. But he didn't even bat an eyelash. He just smiled. That outraged you, how dare he smile! And without thinking, you grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the floor.

Your eyes widened when you realized what you had done. The black mark was already spreading across his forearm and it would be only a matter of minutes before it'd reach his heart. You bent down on your knees and you reached for his hand.

"I'm so sorry." You whispered, your eyes filled up with pools of tears.

"Me too." His words were muffled, death was nearing him. And all too soon, he was gone from you.

That day was your 13th birthday ; his death day.

You knew you should never have been born.

And yet you were.

You sigh softly as you turn away from the wretched mirror. Your eyes darken with remorse when you see her body lying on the bed. Her face is ashen like a corpse. She probably is one by now, the clock is ticking.

She is the only person who cared for you after he did.

It's a pity really, because in the end, she'll end up with him.

Because anyone who loves you _will_ die.

After all, to love is to destroy.

And that is why you hate yourself.

* * *

><p><em>Autophobia - Fear of oneselfself hatred_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Atychiphobia  
>Genre : Angst<br>Pairing : Hotaru  
>Rating : T<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Atychiphobia<strong>

**~(*)~**

People often wonder why Hotaru Imai is always stuffed up in her lab. They can't comprehend how she finds the place so fascinating. Yes, they do know that she's got the invention Alice and that she constantly works on her latest ideas. But that doesn't give her a reason to be stuck in there ten hours per day.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

Hotaru resists the urge to stick out her tongue. It's a childish thought- she knows, but don't these people get it? She can never have fun like any normal fifteen year old. She can't goof off when she doesn't feel like working. She can't go to parties. She can't waste her time.

So like always she replies with a curt, 'no.'

And like always Ruka's lips turn down and the hopeful expression is lost from his face.

_You're an idiot for even thinking about it._

So the next day, after the party, everyone's talking about how much fun they had. Even Natsume occasionally joins in with his monosyllable replies. That seems to please Mikan enormously. She's gushing on about how she has rubbed off on him.

"Are you coming to lunch today?"

It's like clockwork really, he'd ask her a question and she'd reply with a brusque 'no.' It seemed to falter him for a while, but he'd soon get over it. And then he'd ask her again. She doesn't get why he does it, why he even cares. But he does and that's all that matters.

**~(*)~**

She's on her way to the labs, ready with her gear and everything. Her eyes narrow as she sees him leaning against the door.

"What do you want now, Nogi?" She asks annoyed.

"You really need to have some fun in your life."

She rolls her purple eyes. "I have fun, Nogi. I just don't show it."

"Working doesn't count as fun, Hotaru." He says quietly.

She hates it when he calls her that. Doesn't he get that she doesn't return the favour?

"Do you want me to take pictures of you?" She asks coolly, her hand already reaching for the camera placed in her bag.

He shrugs. "Is that all you've got? Pictures don't scare me anymore."

She lets out an exasperated sigh. "I'm a misanthrope, okay? You're wasting your breathe."

With that, she brushes past him and enters the lab, closing the door securely behind her. Muttering curses under her breathe, she flings her bag down onto the floor and sets off to work.

An hour later, she bites her lips and nearly groans out with frustration. This is why she doesn't like mingling, it causes a lot of distraction.

People believed that her inventions always worked. They believed that there were no failures in Hotaru Imai's work. But they were wrong.

This object she had just created was a living proof of it.

People think she's a workaholic. They think she's emotionless.

But they don't understand.

They've never experienced failure like she did.

* * *

><p><em>Atychiphobia- Fear of Failure<em>

**Carolle Royale**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Anuptaphobia  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor/friendship  
><strong>Rating<strong> : K +  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Sumire and Wakako

* * *

><p><strong>Anuptaphobia<strong>

**~(*)~**

Sumire's eyes shimmered with tears when she read the piece of paper which had been placed beside her bedside. Under normal circumstances, she would've been laughing her arse off if this had happened to anyone else. But this was certainly not a normal circumstance. She, Sumire Shouda President of the Ruka Natsume Fan Club had just gotten dumped.

And on Valentine's Day that too.

Rage pulsed through her veins, her previous sorrow diminishing rapidly. That stupid git! He didn't even have the guts to break up with her to her face! Instead he wrote some stupid apology letter saying how they were not meant to be. She crumpled the offending piece of paper and chucked it at her dustbin which sadly missed by a long shot. Instead of landing right inside the trash, the paper ball hit her lava lamp which was perched upon her study table. She had thrown numerous amounts of paper balls (which were crumpled essays) on her lava lamp (she had meant to throw it in the dustbin) and it had never toppled down. But that was when she was _not _single. But of course, now that she indeed_ was_ single, the lava lamp chose to tumble down.

Sumire groaned when she eyed her now broken lava lamp. It was quite a pity actually, she liked the thing. Gritting her teeth at her misfortune, she walked towards her study table and bent down to retrieve the smashed pieces.

"Crap," she muttered as one of the glass pieces cut her finger. Immediately, the blood started oozing out and fell on the ground. She stood up from her crouched position and made her way over to the bathroom where the First Aid kit was placed in one of the cabinets.

On her way to the bathroom, Sumire's phone started ringing. Curious as to who was calling her at this hour (she hop, she fished it out from her pocket.

"Hello?" Sumire asked, slightly confused. This number wasn't stored on her phone.

"Hey Sumi! Guess what! I've been nominated as Valentine's Queen!" Came her best friend, Wakako's voice from the other end of the phone.

Now Sumire was downright muddled. How did Wakako get nominated as Valentine's Queen? "But you're not dating anyone." Sumire heard herself proclaim.

She could practically imagine Wakako rolling her eyes at her right now. "So? Just because I'm single doesn't mean I can't get nominated."

"Since when did they change the criteria?" Sumire asked, more confused than ever. "Isn't being in a relationship the whole point of being Valentine's Queen?"

"Well I dunno. All I do know is that I'm also nominated! Isn't that awesome?" Wakako gushed excitedly. "Plus, now I have a reason to go the Valentine's Day Dance tonight! Oh lord, Sumi we're going to have so much fun getting ready together! I've bought that new body spray from bath-"

"I'm not going Wakako." Sumire quietly said into the phone, the cut on her finger momentarily forgotten.

That caused Wakako to stop mid rant. "Why the hell not?" She demanded. —

Sumire sighed. "Mouchu just dumped me."

There was a moment of silence before the outburst. "WHAAT? He dumped you? Oh my god why? When? That douche bag! I can't believe he dumped you-Oh wait. Someone else is calling me, hold on for a sec."

"All-" Sumire started but was cut off when there was a beeping sound indicating that the call was on hold. After a few seconds, there was another click and she could hear Wakako's voice through the line.

"Oh my god!" she heard Wakako gush, "You will not believe it! Some guy just offered to take me to the Ball this evening!"

Sumire blinked numerous times and opened and closed her mouth like a fish. She finally found her voice. "That's great." She told her friend. Though she didn't feel that great at all. Now Wakako had a date but she didn't...what a bummer.

"I know isn't it?" Wakako babbled, "Plus he didn't even give me his identity! He said he'll be the one with the purple flowers! Isn't that so romantic?"

"Yeah, if it turns out to be Hoshino." Sumire snorted sarcastically.

"Oh Sumi, stop acting jealous." Wakako suddenly snapped. "I know you've wanted to be Valentine's queen for so long, but really. Now that I'm going to win, you're making fun of me?"

Sumire was flabbergasted. She clutched the phone tighter to her ear. "Is that what you really think of me?"

"Yes," Wakako said icily. "Seriously. You're such a.." she paused, "plastic." She said afterthought.

Oohh. Burn.

Sumire's jaw dropped open. A plastic? That had got be the worst insult ever! She was certainly not like Regina from Mean Girls! What was wrong with this girl? "Waka —"

"Save it." Wakako interrupted her. "I'll hear the confessions of the teenage drama queen _after _tomorrow's ball." And with that she cut the line.

Sumire shook her head in disbelief. Why in the world did Wakako even say that?

_It must be because of all those Lindsay Lohan movies.._

**~(*)~**

Sumire banged her head on the wall —which of course caused an intense jolt of shock down her spine and of course —more pain than before. After she had gotten off the phone with Wakako, she had accidently stubbed her toe on the edge of the bed. This of course resulted in the chipping of her toe nail and more blood. So she had both a bloody finger _and _a bloody toe. Things definitely couldn't get any better.

But they did.

The First Aid Kit was supposed to be in the cabinet but for some strange reason, it wasn't. So really, you couldn't blame Sumire when she vented out all her anger on that wall — quite stupid — but a understandable situation.

Groaning at her misfortune, she walked out of the bathroom and flung onto her bed and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she felt her head throbbing — the first step in getting a headache. Sighing, she pulled the blankets on top of her and squeezed her eyes shut. Her toe nail was burning and the wound on her finger was still hadn't ceased to bleed. Plus, she was boy-friend and date-less which meant that she couldn't go to the ball which commenced in a few hours.

_I really am a magnet for bad luck._

~(*)~

Sumire woke up to the sound of banging on her door. Dazed, she looked at the time and scratched her head in disbelief. She had slept for five hours straight! She frowned; the ball had already started by now, and was probably in full swing. Just thinking about the Ball and stupid Mouchu made her scowl furiously. She walked over to her door and opened it slowly.

It was Wakako.

She was wearing a purple dress, with little sequins on the border. It was the one she had given on Wakako's birthday, she had noticed, while cringing slightly. Wakako's hair was curled up at the ends and she had even put glitter spray on her hair. To top it all off, she was wearing Sumire's Jimmy Choos. Sumire had completely forgotten about them. She made a mental note to take them back.

Wakako gave her a wry smile. "Can I come in?"

Sumire titled her head. "Sure."

She closed the door behind Wakako and turned around. Wakako was already sitting on her bed.

"Why aren't you at the ball?"

Wakako sighed. "You were right."

Sumire's lips twitched. "I usually am, but what in particular this time?"

Wakako rolled her eyes. "It was just an eight year old." She sighed dejectedly. "To think I fell for that. Damn, he even got me to dress up for him!"

Sumire laughed while she sat down onto the bed. "How about we watch a movie?"

Wakako nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Any movies in mind?"

Wakako flashed a wolfish grin. "John Tucker Must Die."

Sumire grinned at that too. "Then John Tucker it is."

They spent the rest of the evening watching chick-flicks, gossiping, laughing. And not even once did Sumire feel sad that she was single on Valentine's day.

After all, who needs a boyfriend when they've got their awesome girlfriends?

* * *

><p><em>Anuptaphobia- Fear of being single<em>

Haha sorry if anyone was expecting some hardcore SumirexKoko. This is a tribute to all those single ladies (and men) out there! :D

**Carolle Royale**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Bufonophobia  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Anna

* * *

><p><strong>Bufonophobia<strong>

**~(*)~**

There was a reason why Anna didn't like Jinno's class.

Her case wasn't like Koko's. Anna could tolerate Math. In fact, she sort of even liked it. It was better than Geography because she didn't have to memorize a bunch of random useless facts about rocks. It was better than Chemistry because in all honestly, she didn't like molecules or atoms. What was the point of studying about something which you couldn't even see?

Exactly. No point at all.

Anna spent most of her time in Chemistry by reading a novel. She didn't copy any notes nor did she pay attention to Misaki. She had Nonoko to help her out after school. That's all she needed.

Anna liked English. It was her favourite class, hands down. She didn't even mind the way Narumi dressed up and acted. It was entertaining and she always liked a good laugh.

However Anna dreaded Math.

Oh she liked numbers all right. They were pretty cool. And once she got the hang of it, even calculus seemed pretty easy.

But no. That wasn't why she dreaded Math.

For some strange reason unbeknownst to her, Jinno liked to have a toad sitting on his shoulder most of the time. The first time she saw the thing, she had dropped her textbook on Koko's shoulder. Koko claimed that she dislocated it.

That loser.

The second time she saw the toad, she had accidently kicked Mouchu's head. No, it wasn't as if she could kick that high. Mouchu had simply bent down to tie his shoelaces when Jinno had entered the class with his sidekick, Mr. Toady (That was Jinno's name for that slimy creature) . Of course when Anna's eyes fell upon the creature, she had swung out of her seat and had meant to dart out of the class.

But fate had decided that she wasn't meant to be out of class.

Fate wanted her to kick Mouchu.

And fate got its wish.

It was safe to say that Mouchu had yelled out indignantly and had rubbed his sore head with his hand. This of course did not go unnoticed by Jinno and he called Anna out to the front of the class.

Anna had tried to explain that she hadn't meant to kick Mouchu on the head. Why would she even want to do that? What pleasure could she possibly get?

But no. Jinno simply did not want to listen to her. He did not want to hear her excuses. She had done a bad deed and for that she had to pay the price.

And what was the price you ask?

Anna had to kiss the frog.

Anna's eyes had become as wide as saucers when Jinno had told her that. Was that man crazy? He couldn't go around telling students to kiss a frog! That was simply not done.

But Jinno seemed to think it was all right. Jinno didn't mind that Anna's lips would touch some slimy creature. Jinno didn't care that Anna didn't like frogs. Jinno didn't care about anything. Except for Math and himself.

So Jinno made Anna to kiss the frog.

So really, one can't blame Anna for hating Math Class.

She had a reason after all.

* * *

><p><em>Bufonophobia- Fear of toadsfrogs_

Hehe. I feel very random at the moment. Also, this was sort of inspired by my real life. (Yeah I have a very weird life.)

How about a review? :)

* * *

><p><em>Carolle Royale<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**:Chronophobia  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Angst  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: NatsumexMikan

* * *

><p><strong>Chronophobia<strong>

**~(*)~**

Natsume had always known about his Alice. He had known that he didn't have much time left in his hands even before he came to the Academy. At that time, he hadn't thought much of it. Sure, his sister and his father would miss him..but..they could probably manage without him. That 's why he kept that cold demeanour around him at all times. He didn't like pushing people away, like any normal person he liked other people's company. But he was dying, or soon would be. So he kept everyone at arm's length. Well, mostly everyone. He let Ruka in. How could he not? Ruka was his first friend. He possibly couldn't push him away. But yet Natsume hadn't had much to live for. So he went on almost every single dangerous mission as possible. If he were to die, he'd like to die for someone else. He'd like to die on a mission. At least then he'd know that he had died for a good cause, for helping someone. Strangely though, he preferred his life like that.

Or so he thought.

Until _she _came along.

At first he hated her. He hated the way she smiled, the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she always said his name, the way she would bite her lips when she was thinking about something, the way she exposed her panties to an innocent bystander (him). The list could probably go on forever.

But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel attached to her. It was strange, they were polar opposites, they didn't have a single thing in common but yet he found himself caring about her.

One day, after coming back from a mission, she had found him lying near a tree in the middle of the night. He had been far too exhausted to walk back to his dorm. Hell, he had been far too exhausted to even _sleep._

Every single part of his body had been aching. It felt as if his muscles were on fire and at that moment he just _knew _— just knew that he was going to die.

But then he saw her worrying face hovering above his and everything changed.

From that minute onwards, he knew that he couldn't give up, not yet at least.

He wanted to live. He wanted to live a life with her. He wanted to grow old with her.

But he didn't have any time.

And that's what he feared the most.

Because truly the clock was ticking.

And it was only just a matter of time.

* * *

><p><em>Chronophobia - Fear of Time<em>

I think that's one of the things that almost everyone fears. Our lives are so unpredictable that we'll never know what will happen tomorrow. So, live your life to the fullest :) Because 21st December 2012 will be the death of us all xD

So how about a review? :)

* * *

><p><em>Carolle Royale<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Hemophobia  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Angst  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: MikanxNatsume  
><strong>Dedication<strong> : Odd Romance

* * *

><p><strong> Hemophobia<strong>

**~(*)~**

It's 3 in the morning.

And Natsume still isn't back.

You get up from the couch you've been sitting on and start pacing around his room frantically. Your thoughts are a mess and your breathing has quickened rapidly. You clench and unclench your fists continuously until you let out a hiss. You can't take it any longer.

You have to find him. You have to know that he's safe.

That's he's alive.

You snatch your coat from his sofa and throw it on before heading out of the dorm. You don't bother trying to act discreet; it's not as if anyone is going to be up at this ungodly hour. Your footsteps echo against the eerily quiet floor and you can't help but thinking how it would've normally scared you. But it doesn't, nothing scares you more than the thought of not ever seeing Natsume again.

The minute you step out of the Academy's premises you're welcomed by a cold gust of wind which makes you shiver uncontrollably. It's November, so the cold is inevitable but you don't waste any time mourning over the fact that you're basically freezing, you've got a more important matter at hand.

You don't know where to start, but your feet end up taking you to your Sakura tree. Your eyes travel around the place and you note with a sinking feeling of disappointment that he's not there. Where could be possibly be? You haven't the faintest clue but you continue searching for him. You know that the best way to find him is probably by speaking with Persona, but you'd rather you try everything else first. Speaking to Persona would be your last resort.

After what seems like eternity, you stop dead in your tracks. You've already covered most of the grounds and you've been searching for over an hour but there's still no sign of him. Is he even in the Academy? Is he done with the mission? Is he even a—

Your breathe hitches when you see the faint outline of a figure at the base of a tree a few feet away. Within a flash, you find yourself running.

When you near the figure you nearly faint.

It_ is_ Natsume. But he looks...looks so..._broken. _ He's leaning with his back against the trunk of the tree and you notice that his eyes are closed. But you can see him shivering violently from the cold. His clothes are tattered and torn and there are bruises along his jaw. Your eyes travel lower down his body and a small gasp escapes your lips. There's a deep gash on his left hand, like he's been stabbed with a knife continuously and the blood is tricking down from it, making a pool of it around him. You back away unintentionally. The mere sight of the blood oozing out makes you feel nauseous. You want to turn around and run away from all that blood. You don't want to go near it. You know that you _can't_ go near it. You'll be just harming yourself if you do.

But at the same time, you know that you can't leave Natsume here like this. The boy was practically bleeding to death! You can't allow that to happen and if it ever did, you know that you'll never be able to live with yourself. But..it's blood, the one thing that you can't stand. You know that if you take one step closer, you'll probably end up vomiting on Natsume's face which would be neither good for him nor for you. You know that if you take a step closer you'll be scarred for life. There's a reason why you deliberately dropped biology and took calculus instead. Sure, Natsume had come back damaged from most of his missions, but he'd never been like this. He'd never been bleeding..and if he had, he made a good job of hiding it from you.

But then again, you realize with a twinge of self-remorse, you shouldn't be contemplating over this. Because you've always known what you were going to do.

You take a few steps forward and you bend down to reach for his hand. It's fiery hot, just like his Alice.

Slowly, his eyelids flutter open and you immediately find yourself lost in his rubicund orbs.

"Mikan?"

You nod slowly and close your eyes to place a small kiss on his cheek. "Who else?"

A small grin appears on his face and at that minute you decide that he's definitely worth it.

Because after all, to love someone means to overcome your fears.

And you're glad you did just that.

* * *

><p><em>Hemophobia - Fear of Blood<em>

My exams are finally over!And hence I'm on a writing spree ;) This is basically Mikan's perspective from _Chronophobia. _

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be terrific! :D

* * *

><p><em>Carolle Royale<br>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Gelotophobia  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Hotaru centric  
><strong>Dedication<strong> : 12star98na

* * *

><p><strong>~(*)~<strong>

Hotaru Imai did not like it when people laughed at her.

She remembers that day clearly, like it had been yesterday. She was a mere four year old and even at that time, she liked working with screws and drivers. Her mom, unlike other moms, didn't find it queer that her daughter was interested in things like that at such a small age. Her mother told Hotaru that she was special, that she was meant to do things other children at her age couldn't ever dream of doing.

At the age of four, Hotaru built her first invention.

It was a pen holder, built specially for her mom. It could store many pens, and pencils and it even had an electronic sharpener at one end. There was also a secret compartment inside the pencil holder where her mom could keep her money and keys.

It was a very good invention, especially for someone as small as Hotaru.

"But I don't need to go to pre-school." She told her mother when they were in front of Alice Pre-school. She wasn't whining, heaven's no, Hotaru Imai never whined. She was merely stating her wish.

Her mother smiled at her. "Come on now Hotaru, everyone needs to go to pre-school."

"But not me," Hotaru interjected, "I'm special. Plus, I already know the alphabets and I can read and I already know how to add and subtract three digit numbers."

This time her mother laughed. She bent down and ruffled Hotaru's hair. "I know you already know that. But you're going to school to meet new people, to make new friends. To be successful in life you need to interact with other people."

Hotaru pouted. "But other people are morons. Especially people my age. They don't know the difference between a nut and a bolt!"

Her mother cracked a grin at that and grabbed Hotaru's hand. "You'll have fun. I promise."

Her mother was wrong.

She did not have fun.

Far from that actually.

The second she entered the classroom, she was attacked by at least three different people.

Attacked in the sense that she was hugged.

"Ooh, you're soooo pretty!" A girl with pink hair gushed.

"Ooh, I love the skirt you're wearing!"

"Will you be my friend?"

That was exactly why Hotaru didn't want to go to pre-school. But she tried to follow her mother's advice.

"Sure, why not?" Hotaru said offhandedly as she let them drag her to the play corner.

It was a few minutes later when their teacher, Ms. Serina told them to come to the centre of the room.

"You all will have to introduce yourselves,"she began, "and whoever can talk in full sentences and use proper tenses will get a cookie!"

That of course, caused a lot of excitement amongst all the four-year-olds in the room. Getting a cookie, was almost as good as winning the lottery, according to them anyways.

Ms. Serina called the names of the kids in alphabetical order. When it was Hotaru's turn, only one other boy called Yuu had gotten a cookie.

Hotaru knew she was going to get the cookie. It really wasn't a big deal.

"I'm Hotaru Imai, " she began, "I'm four years old. I don't like Barbie. I don't like idiots and I don't like pre-school."

Ms. Serina looked taken aback by that introduction. "Is there anything you do like?" she asked the little girl standing in front of her.

Hotaru shrugged. "I like crabs."

Ms. Serina smiled. "Anything else dear?"

Hotaru thought for a moment. Should she tell them about her special talent? There certainly couldn't be any harm. "I like to invent things."

At that three boys from the back started laughing. "A _girl_ can't invent things!" one of them called out.

"Yeah!" Another boy piped in. "Girls can't do anything! Especially not girls like you!"

Hotaru scoffed at them. "Yes, I can."

"Boys," Ms. Serina said in a warning tone, "That's enough."

But the boys didn't listen. "Well what can you do, huh?" The one who hadn't spoken earlier asked.

"I built an unique pen-holder for my mom." Hotaru replied smoothly. She thought that would do the trick.

But it didn't.

"A pen holder?" Now a few other people joined in the laughter, "that's it?"

Hotaru scowled.

Ms. Serina frowned. "Enough. Apologise to Hotaru."

"No," a boy with green hair said, "we'll apologise to her only when she invents something cooler."

And that was the birth of her ingenious baka gun.

Hotaru grins to herself as she remembers that incident which happened years ago. At that time, she hadn't liked it when people laughed at her. She was almost scared of it. But now, she honestly didn't care.

But it was a good thing that she did at that time.

Otherwise the baka gun would never have been born.

* * *

><p><em>Gelotophobia – Fear of getting laughed at<em>

One more chapter and then I'm done with this series! :D

Reviews would be lovely :)

* * *

><p><em>Carolle Royale<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Phobophobia  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst  
><strong>Rating<strong> : M (Because of swearing)

* * *

><p><strong>~(*)~<strong>

I kick the pebble in front of me and watch as it tumbles down the abyss. I wish I could fall like that, tumble down until I just die. Given my circumstances, I'm sure that would be the best option.

I honestly don't know when it happened. I swear, I don't. It's not like one day I just realized, 'Oh, she's the one,' because that's not what happened. That would've been so fucking normal and by now, I know that_ nothing_ about me is normal. Nothing at all.

I'm just a screwed up mess.

A _majorly_ screwed up mess.

At least things should've — _would've_ been better if I had the guts to do something about it, rescuing her, I mean. If only I were older, I swear, I would've dragged the both of us out of the Academy the first chance I got.

But of course, I was a mere eleven year old at that time. Honestly, what could I have done? The only thing I could've done was to throw fireballs at the people who threatened us, who threatened _our_ relationship.

People say that we're too young to know anything about love and relationships, but honestly, what the fuck do _they_ know?

I'm damn sure most of them haven't gone through the things _we_ had to go through, I bet most of them don't have their wives or girlfriends locked in a room for years. I bet that most of them don't have such a fucked up life like ours, where every minute counts because we have so less time. I bet most of them don't have crazy elementary school principals after them. I bet most of them don't have such a shitty Alice like mine. I bet most of them don't even _know_ what an Alice is. I bet most of them don't have to _die _within a couple of months due to some illness.

Fuck them.

Fuck their stupid lives.

Their stupid fucking _normal_ lives.

I find it so damn hilarious when people complain about how their lives are so normal and how bored they are with their lives. Do they not fucking get it? Do they honestly want a screwed up life? Do they not know how _lucky_ they are?

Well of course they don't.

That's just the way this fucking world works.

We always want what we can't have.

And that sucks the most. Wanting what you can never have. Because honestly, I don't think I can ever get her. It's been _four _fucking years! Four! I don't know how I managed without her. It 's quite ironic really, because when I first met her, I was so fucking _repulsed_ by her. Now...oh god, now it's all just history.

That fucking day _always_ replays in my head. It's like clockwork really, it just won't stop!

"Don't leave me here alone," her voice was strangled and I tried not to wrap both my arms around her, because if I did, my grip on the railing would loosen and I'd probably fall.

"I won't." I murmured and bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. That's when I noticed that she was crying.

"Sshh," I let one of my hands wipe the tears away, "It's going to be okay."

She looked at me with those stunningly brown eyes of hers. "You promise?"

I nodded. "I swear on it."

Swear on it, my arse. What good had that done? What good had anything done? Nothing! Nothing at all! Now I'm stuck with this goddamn memory for the rest of eternity!

Scratch that, I don't have eternity. I just have a few more months.

A few months, say 5 at the most. Am I scared? No.

I'm not scared.

I just don't fucking _care_ anymore.

I might've been scared of that before, but now honestly, what do I have to lose?

It's so ridiculous how people are scared of such trivial things. Like honestly, fear of clowns? What the hell? Clowns won't hurt you, that's just in movies. And fear of numbers? That's fucking crazy! What the hell will numbers do to you? Maths can't possibly kill you, unless, you're the sort who attempts suicide after failing a test. And fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth? What load of rubbish. Someone can't possibly be scared of _that._

Who knows, this world is crazy as it is, so maybe someone can be scared of that.

But really, can people be scared of such silly things?

I'd like to think of myself as fearless, but really I'd be lying to myself.

I'm like the rest of them.

Only my fear is the weirdest of them all, it's fear itself.

And that's got to be saying something.

Normalcy will _never_ be happening to me.

I guess I can deal with it, for another five months or so, it won't be that long.

"Natsume?"

And within a flash, _everything_ changes.

I swirl around and I nearly trip when I see _her_ standing a few feet away from me. She's wearing a white dress, and her hair is left loose. She has a small smile on her face as she regards me. "Did you miss me?"

I nod. "What? H-how?"

She smiles. "It's over, Natsume. The war, it's over. We won."

We won.

_We_ won.

But..that possibly can't be true, can it? I remember things...but they're all blurred, it's not really clear. It's like I've been living in a limbo or something because I could've sworn that we lost, that the mission had failed.

Oh fuck it. I take a few steps foward and crush her into my arms. She lets out a small squeal before she wraps her own arms around me. "I love you," she murmurs.

I let out a scoff.

Really, did she think I didn't know that?

But instead of saying that back to her I say, "Do you still wear polka dotted panties?"

She slaps my arm and sticks her tongue out at me.

I truly _am_ a screwed up mess.

But at least she's here with me.

**...a**n**d t**h**e r**e**s**t** i**s** h**i**s**t**o**r**y...**

* * *

><p><em>Phobophobia- Fear of phobiasfear_

I'd like to give a very big thanks to all who have reviewed/alerted/favourited this drabble/oneshot series. Seriously, thank you so much! It was loads of fun writing about random phobias and I enjoyed every single part of it.

So which drabble/oneshot did you like the best? :)

As always, reviews would be terrific :D

* * *

><p><em>Carolle Royale<em>

_Completed : 7th April, 2012_


End file.
